death_note_kira_vs_lfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Memento Mori Rozdział 1
Czarna Róża (jap. 黒ローズ, Kuro no Rōzu; eng. Black Rose) to pierwszy rozdział serii Memento Mori. Oto początek najbardziej przerażającej historii jaką kiedy kol wiek dane wam było czytać... Masz jeszcze czas się wycofać... ... ...O wciąż tu jesteś? W takim razie pamiętaj odwrotu już nie ma! thumb|left|180pxOglądałeś kiedyś Death Note? Ja gdy byłem mały zacząłem oglądać od pierwszego odcinka i w sumie najbardziej przeraziła mnie ta scena gdy rozbrzmiewa ta typowo chóralna muzyka i widz jest niemalże wrzucony w świat Shinigamich... Według mnie to dobry wstęp... Dla tego teraz drogi widzu zmruż swoje oczy, wycisz się na chwilę... przecież nic ci nie grozi. Wycisz się, niech cisza cię ukoi... a gdy już będziesz spokojny wyobraź sobie tą chóralną pieśń. Tak dokładnie! Jej cichy dźwięk, który im dłużej trwa zamienia się w donośny hymn, wręcz przerażający... Ten dźwięk nie jest "normalny" no nie? Czujesz że coś nie gra... dobrze więc teraz OTWÓRZ OCZY! Czujesz zimno które wgryza ci się aż do karku. Zewsząd otacza cię nieprzenikniona ciemność, a jedyne co dajesz radę dostrzec to szara mgła którą musisz wdychać. Z każdym wdechem staje się ona coraz to bardziej uciążliwa i tylko bardziej zaczyna cię drapać w gardło. Nie wiesz czemu, ale wiesz, że nie możesz tutaj zostać. Zaczynasz więc biec. Biec po tej ziemi cuchnącej krwią, zgnilizną i trupami. Nagle dostrzegasz te szpony eeee, znaczy się kły... a może to są filary! No mniejsza o to chodzi o to wielkie ch*lerstwo widoczne na obrazku. Starasz się uciec... biegniesz naprzód, tuż przed siebie, ale tu nagle... ZOSTAJESZ POŻARTY! Spokojnie na szczęście to tylko sen. Chciałem po prostu byś poczuł ten klimat wchodzenia do świata Shinigami. Teraz na poważnie... Na jednej z białych, piaszczystych pustyniach znajdują się dwie istoty. Jedna czarno-czerwona, przypominająca wychudzonego mężczyznę, poowijanego szarymi bandażami. Druga natomiast, klęcząca zresztą, bardziej przypominała szkielet z twarzą kobiety. -O ej Rose! -krzyknął mężczyzna do klęczącej tyłem (prawdopodobnie) kobiety. -Wracajmy już! -niestety kobieta Shinigami nie raczyła mu nawet odpowiedzieć. -O EJ ROSE! -Shinigami widocznie wkurzył się brakiem reakcji ze strony przyjaciółki więc podszedł do niej i załapał ją za bark. -WRACAJ... -doznał jednak nie małego szoku w momencie gdy obrócił szkielet i zobaczył zamknięte oczy przyjaciółki i spływające z nich łzy. -Rosa co ty zrobiłaś?! -szkielet żeńskiego Shinigami nagle zaczął się rozpadać i po woli zamieniać się w proch, a jedyne co po niej zostało to jej czarny notes z białym symbolem róży na okładce. -Rose... Nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy, ani po co. Lecz po pewnym czasie owy mężczyzna rozłożył swoje skrzydła i udał się w stronę świata ludzi. ---- thumbLuty. Państwo Patriam. Godzina gdzieś między 13, a 14. Właśnie trwały lekcje na jednej z wyższych uczelni, Akademii Sakura. W jednej z klas trwała normalna lekcja. Wykładowca biadolił swoje, a studenci tak swoje. Gadali, patrzyli w komórki i robili inne iście dojrzałe rzeczy. Aczkolwiek jeden ze studentów wyróżniał się bardziej niż reszta. Dość przystojny chłopak o czarnych kolczastych włosach (z lekko podniesioną go góry grzywką) o czerwonych niczym płomienie oczach. Nastolatek ubrany był dość zwyczajnie, a mianowicie w zwykły studencki mundurek (składający się z czarnego garnituru ze srebrnymi obwódkami, białej koszuli, czerwonego krawata i czarnych butów). Widocznie nudzący się chłopak nie robił nic ciekawego. Po prostu siedział oparty o ławkę i milczał, spoglądając się na przemijające niczym ludzkie życie chmury. -SHOTARO! -wykładowca krzyknął w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, który jak się okazało miał na imię Shotaro. -Tak? -odparł z niechęcią nie odrywając się wogule od swojego zajęcia polegającego na leniwym marnowaniu życia. -Skupił byś się! -wydarł się ponownie. Widocznie za to mu płacą. -Gdybyś się skupił na zajęciach miałbyś o wiele lepsze oceny! I nie byłbyś tylko drugim najlepszym uczniem w całym kraju! -powiedział tyle co wiedział. -''Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem poszło mu prawie tak samo dobrze jak Akemi.'' O co tyle zamieszania? Otóż Shotaro jest postrzegany jako przeciętny uczeń. Twardo trzyma się swoich 2 i 3, często zarabiając 1, a naprawdę rzadko z niektórych przedmiotów udaje mu się iść w 4, 5 a nawet i zahaczy nieraz o 6. Ciekawym faktem jest to iż w grudniu, centrum oświaty w Patriamie sporządziły testy umiejętności na terytorium całego państwa dla wszystkich studentów wyższych uczelni. Pomimo swojej postawy osoby opornej na wiedze Kurosaki zajął drugie miejsce na poziomie krajowym. -Tak, tak... -ponownie odparł leniwie tym razem jednak spoglądając na profesora. Natychmiast jednak po tym powracając do gapienia się w niebo. Tymczasem lekcja trwała dalej. Po 10 minutach ponownego biabolenia profesor (na reszcie) przerwał. -Akemi rozwiążesz dalej to zadanie? -tym miłym akcentem zakończył swoją rolę w tej serii. -Oczywiście. -odparła piękna kasztanowo-włosa dziewczyna z trzeciej ławki, po czym wstała z miejsca i ruszyła w stronę tablicy z zadaniem. Owa dziewczyna nazywa się Akemi Dahaka i jest pierwszą najlepszą studentką w całym Patriamie. To był jedyny moment podczas całej lekcji gdzie Kurosaki nagle się ożywił. Starał nie dać po sobie poznać iż spogląda na zgrabny tyłeczek swojej rówieśniczki w tym samym czasie czerpiąc z tego najwięcej ile tylko się da. Dahaka jest bowiem dziewczyną w której się zakochał. -''Naprawdę jest śliczna...'' -pomyślał. -''Szkoda, że ma chłopaka.'' -ta myśl pozwoliła mu obudzić się z transu i smutny wrócił do oglądania chmur. ---- Dzwonek. Studenci, którzy mieli co robić ze swoim życiem, natychmiast się spakowali i wyszli z pomieszczenia zwanego klasą. Gdy Shotaro wyszedł z klasy, przed drzwiami czekał już jego przyjaciel. -Yo Sho! -przywitał się radośnie. -Yo Haruto! -odparł niewzruszony. -Ty to masz dar do odbierania ludziom energii życiowej. -stwierdził zawiedziony postawą przyjaciela Haruto. -Moc uśmiercania ludzi? -uśmiechnął się lekko. -Fajnie by było. -Przerażasz mnie! I tak oto Shotaro i Haruto ruszyli w stronę swoich domów. Byli przyjaciółmi od dziecka i bardzo dobrze się znali. Haruto Sidra zajął dziewiąte miejsce w całym kraju we wspominanych wcześniej egzaminach. Człowiek o silnym poczuciu sprawiedliwości i mocnym kręgosłupie moralnym, jest jedną z niewielu osób z którymi Kurosaki utrzymuje jakieś bliższe relacje. Ale wracając do przechadzki, obaj chłopcy byli już blisko swoich domów. Jako iż były to godziny popołudniowe niebo było w pięknym wręcz ognistym odcieniu. -Ejjjj Sho! -Sidra nagle przerwał ciszę między nimi panującą, a Shotaro spojrzał się w jego stronę. -Znamy się od dziecka no nie? Więc cie już dobrze znam i dla tego nie zrozum mnie źle... ale nie rozumiem cię. -Hareeee? -Kurosaki nie rozumiał wypowiedzi swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego wystrzelił z tym tak nagle teraz. -No wiesz nie sprawiasz takich pozorów, ale jesteś super inteligentny, czemu to ukrywasz? -A czemu by nie? -odparł. -To, że jesteś mądry wcale nie oznacza, że życie będzie łatwiejsze. Chwalenie się inteligencją na uczelni? Nie zależy im na tym bym ja się rozwinął tylko by akademia zgarnęła jak najlepszą opinię. Na egzaminach się postarałem bo chciałem pokazać że i tak jestem ponad większość wszystkich. To było ciekawe nawet... ale reszta jest nudna. Nie chce na to marnować życia. -Wykorzystuj swoją inteligencje, a nie ją tylko posiadaj? -podsumował Sidra. -Dokładnie przyjacielu. -Hehehehehe, serio geniusz. ---- -Wróciłem! -krzyknął radośnie Shotaro wchodząc do swojego mieszkania, po chwili jednak sobie o czymś przypomniał. -Zawsze zapominam, że mieszkam sam.... -chłopak natychmiast zdjął buty i skarpety po czym ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie swój garnitur i założył wygodne białe spodnie i czarną bluzę na długi rękaw. Uznał, że buty to zbędny wydatek więc nie zamierzał ich zakładać. Poza tym ponoć lepiej się myśli na bosaka. Chłopak szybko udał się do kuchni, by odgrzać sobie pizze, a następnie wyjął z lodówki zimniutką colę i błyskawicznie wlał sobie trochę do szklanki. Z cieplutką pizzą na talerzu i zimniutką colą w szklance przeniósł się na kanapę, wygodnie na niej usiadł i włączył telewizor. -Itadakimasu! thumb|left -WIELKI SKANDAL W URBEM! -pierwszym kanałem jaki okazał się być aktywny były Urbem News. Z racji swojego lenistwa Kurosakiemu nie chciało się zmieniać kanału więc postanowił oglądać. -Kaname Ootuski, który zabił swoją żonę zadając jej 44 rany kute nożem gdyż jak oświadczył zdradzała go, został dzisiaj wypuszczony na wolność z racji "niskiej szkodliwości czynu". Posłuchajmy co ma do powiedzenia pani adwokat oskarżonego Rinko Akatsuki. -''Rinko Akatsuki...'' -zaczął rozmyślać Sho. -''28 letnia prawniczka oskarżona o korupcję i niszczenie dowodów w sprawach. Dzięki niej wypuszczono 8 niezwykle niebezpiecznych przestępców chorych psychicznie...'' -Mojego klienta wypuszczono z powodu braku dowodów. -skomentowała Rinko. -Czy naprawdę moglibyśmy posłać niewinnego człowieka za kratki? -Przeprowadziliśmy również wywiad z Kimiko Akirą. Rzeczniczką uznanego za najlepszego detektywa na świecie Lazarusa. Dodam również, że to on zajął się schwytaniem Kaname Ootsukiego. -dodała reporterka. Bla bla bla teraz przenosimy się do studia. -Pani Akira jak długo pracuje pani z panem Lazarusem? -Hmmmmm niech no się chwilę zastanowię... -piękna rudowłosa podrapała się po brodzie. -Z panem Lazarusem współpracuje już od około 2 lat. Może to nie wiele, ale dla mnie to naprawdę bardzo długi okres czasu i prawdopodobnie jeden z najlepszych. -To pan Lazarus schwytał Kaname Ootsukiego. -reporterka kontynuowała wywiad. -Czy może pani wyrazić stanowisko pana Lazarusa w sprawie zwolnienia oskarżonego? -Oczywiście. Niech tylko znajdę ten list. -Kimiko zaczęła grzebać w torebce. -A więc: "Jestem detektywem. Moim zadaniem jest łapanie przestępców i udowadnianie ich winny. Władza jest skorumpowana i bardzo mnie to martwi, ale to nie mnie wyznaczać karę. Z wyrazami nie szacunku dla władzy sądowniczej - Lazarus. Shotaro w tym momencie wyłączył telewizor. -Nawet jeśli ich łapiesz to co z tego jak i tak są wypuszczani... -mruczał pod nosem. -Jesteś najlepszym detektywem na świecie. Nikt nie zna twojej tożsamości, przed nikim nie odpowiadasz i masz nieograniczoną władzę... DLACZEGO WIĘC ICH NIE OSĄDZASZ BY NIKOGO WIĘCEJ JUŻ NIE SKRZYWDZILI?! -chłopak po wykrzyczeniu tego co mu leżało na sercu uspokoił się. -Mniejsza o to... Chyba powinienem się już zbierać. Shotaro szybko założył skarpety i buty, spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do torby, narzucił na siebie kurtkę i wyszedł z domu. O 17 zaczynały się jego zajęcia z karate. ---- Tym czasem w jednym z Urbemskich parków, Shinigami o którym wspomniane było na wstępie "biegał" na czworaka po trawie wyraźnie czegoś szukając. -K*RWA! -krzyknął. -Gdzie to jest?! -sprawdzał wszędzie: na trawie, pod kamieniem, pod łapą psa, ale nigdzie nie było poszukiwanej przez niego rzeczy. -Jak Rosa się dowie, że zgubiłem jej notes to mnie zabije! Cóż co prawda ona nie żyje, a Shinigamich nie da się zabić ale i tak nie fajnie! -Shinigami wyraźnie zmęczony poszukiwaniami "walnął" się na trawę. -Ale by była heca jakby jakiś człowiek go znalazł było by naprawdę... ZABAWNIE. -odparł z demonicznym wyrazem twarzy. -Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Shinigami nagle zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. ---- thumbTrening karate trwał w najlepsze. Kurosaki walczył ze swoją stałą partnerką Ayą Millano. Był dość silny zajmuje 16 miejsce w krajowym rankingu zawodników karate, jednak na jego nieszczęście jego partnerka zajmuje 4. -O ej co jest?! Za wolny dziś jesteś! -Shotaro wykonał szybki zamach prawym sierpowym w stronę twarzy dziewczyny, ta jednak z łatwością uniknęła ciosu przesuwając swoją głowę w lewo jednocześnie przy tym blokując ramie Shotaro. -Pfffffff. -parsknął chłopak. Aya tylko się uśmiechnęła by chwilę potem natychmiast go przerzucić. -AUUUUA! -krzyknął, ale chwile potem był już na podłodze. Dziewczyna następnie wiedząc, że ma nad nim znaczącą przewagę, usiadła swoim zgrabnym tyłeczkiem na jego brzuchu i tylko się ładnie uśmiechała. -Dobra! Poddaje się pani Ayo! Zrób ze mną co zechcesz! -Ty stawiasz! -oblizała się. Kilka chwil później oboje siedzieli w pobliskim pubie, zajadali się kurczakiem i frytkami oraz zapijali to gorzkim zimniutkim piwem. -No to co jest grane? -A więc... -Shotaro zaczął rozmyślać. -''Nie mogę jej powiedzieć że zaczynam wątpić w sprawiedliwość na świecie i najchętniej sam bym pozabijał wszystkich przestępców. Aya Millano to moja przyjaciółka od 10 roku życia. Wydaje się zimna i bez skrupułów, ale to tylko dla tego, że dużo przeszła w życiu. Jej dziadek został zabity przez złodzieja kiedy miała lat 8, a po złapaniu wypuścili go gdyż był członkiem mafii wpływowego przedsiębiorcy.'' -w końcu jednak wiedział że i tak musi odpowiedzieć. -A takie tam konflikty nastolatka. Myślę co robić po studiach. -Kłamiesz. -walnęła prosto z mostu. -Hareeee? -Wiem że jesteś świetnym kłamcom. Więc skoro chcesz mnie okłamać zrób to dobrze, jeśli nie zamierzasz się starać by mnie oszukać to po prostu mów prawdę. -zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą po upływie kilku minut przerwała dziewczyna. -Z resztą nie ważne. Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć... -Słucham. -odparł zadowolony z racji iż nie musi odpowiadać na niezręczne pytanie. -Rzucam karate! -CO?! -Ocknij się! -Aya krzyknęła, ludzie w pubie jednak i tak nie zwracali na nich uwagi z racji tego, że byli zajęci chlaniem i dobrą zabawą. -Mam 22 lata, a jedyne co robię to skupiam się na walce i toczę vendettę, której mogę nigdy nie zaznać. Mam tylko prace dorywcze z których się utrzymuje, mam skończoną szkołę, ale nawet nie potrafię się wziąć za studia. Po prostu marnuje życie o które walczył mój dzia... -Kurosaki przytulił dziewczynę z całych swoich sił. Ta nie miała już siły krzyczeć i po prostu zaczęła płakać. Czuła się bezpieczna i przez tą krótką chwilę naprawdę wolna. -Już dobrze... -szepnął. -Pamiętasz? Zawsze gdy coś mi nie szło przytulałaś mnie w taki sposób i traktowałaś jak swojego młodszego braciszka. Mniejsza o twoje motywy, jesteś dla mnie ważna i jeżeli kiedy kol wiek będziesz potrzebowała mojej pomocy czy towarzystwa to zadzwoń. -puścił dziewczynę. -Dobrze! -odparła szczęśliwa po czym ucałowała swojego partnera w policzek. Shotaro wiedział, że nie może otwarcie przyznać, że w tej chwili jego serce pękło więc postanowił jak najszybciej opuścić pub. ---- -Nikt nie rozumie moich działań... nie mogę zdobyć dziewczyny w której się zakochałem... wątpię w sprawiedliwość... a no i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka mnie opuszcza... -chłopak w drodze powrotnej do domu mruczał sobie sam pod nosem. -Nawet nie mam celu w życiu... -zmrużył oczy i nieco spuścił głowę w dół. -I CO Z TEGO! Nie potrzebne mi zrozumienie ani głupia laska... Ayi żałuje, ale co z tego to jej decyzja. Ja po prostu... nie chcę się już dłużej nudzić... -swój monolog zakończył półszeptem dla oddania wyniosłości tej chwili. Krok pierwszy... krok drugi... krok trzeci... i nagle stop... thumb|left|180pxW pewnym momencie jego uwagę zbudził leżący na trawie przedmiot. Był to notes w czarnej skórzanej oprawie przyozdobiony symbolem mający kształt róży w kolorze białym. -Notes? -zdziwił się. Niby nic wielkiego. Mały czarny zeszyt, a jednak coś wzbudziło jego ciekawość, jakaś siła kazała mu po niego sięgnąć... Czy gdyby wiedział, że owy zeszyt zmieni zarówno całe jego życie i cały świat sięgnął by po niego? A wy sięgnęli byście? Nie ma się co nad tym zastanawiać... za późno... Sho właśnie podniósł notatnik. Gdy go dotknął wiedział jednak, że nie powinien go tutaj otwierać, schował go więc do torby i jak najszybciej ruszył w stronę swojego domu. W tym samym czasie nasz Shinigami, któremu udało się przyciąć komara nagle otworzył oczy. -NOTES! -przeraził się. -Ktoś go znalazł?! He... hehe... HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! TERAZ DOPIERO ZACZNIE SIĘ PRAWDZIWA ZABAWA! Wybacz Rose... nie dotrzymałem obietnicy... ---- Shotaro wrócił do domu, rozebrał się, a znaleziony przez siebie notes zostawił na szklanym stoliku w pokoju z telewizorem. Zjadł kolację i postanowił w końcu obejrzeć znaleziony przez siebie notes. Nie podejrzewając nic niebezpiecznego wziął go do ręki i zaczął oglądać. -Całkiem ładny. -powiedział sam do siebie kilka razy obracając notes. W końcu postanowił go otworzyć. -Francis Tsukishima? -przeczytał jedyne słowo zapisane na białej kartce z cienkimi czarnymi liniami. -Może to imię właściciela? -pomyślał i natychmiast zaczął wertować wszystkie kartki. -Pusty? Hahahahaha! Instynkt mnie zawodzi, hahahaha! -jednak nagle w trakcie wertowania na podłogę wyleciała jedna z kartek. -Szlak! -Shotaro natychmiast schylił się po ową kartkę. -Ma postrzępioną krawędź więc ktoś już wcześniej musiał ją wyrwać. Tylko po co wyrywać kartkę z pustego notesu i wkładać ją z powrotem! Kurosaki podniósł kartkę na która ku jemu zdziwieniu wcale nie była pusta. Pomyślał sobie w głowie "List?" po czym przeszedł do odczytania zawartości notatki: "Moja droga." "Wybacz mi... Nie byłam w stanie uratować twojej siostry, ale ciebie już zdołałam.Nie znasz mnie, ale wiedz, że bardzo cię kochałam i dla ciebie poświęciłam życie. Niestety nie dane nam już będzie się spotkać nad czym bardzo ubolewam, ale nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Poprosiłam swojego przyjaciela by dostarczył ci jedyną rzecz, która po mnie zostanie a dokładniej jest to ten czarny notes, który mam nadzieję, że właśnie trzymasz w swoich rękach. Być może nie uwierzysz, ale nie jest to zwykły zeszyt w ładnej okładce... to co trzymasz w swoich rękach to '''Notatnik Śmierci'. Nie zostało mi wystarczająco dużo czasu by wyjaśnić ci wszystkie zasady działania jego mocy... Wystarczy, że wpiszesz w niego imię osoby, której wygląd znasz, a ona umrze na opisany przez ciebie sposób. Jeżeli nie sprecyzujesz okoliczności śmierci umrze ona na zawał serca w trakcie jednej minuty. Wykorzystaj go jak tylko chcesz. To co zrobiłam uczyniłam pod wpływem emocji i nie przemyślałam skutków swoich działań, ale wieże, że było warto. Mój spadek, a twoja vendetta. Żegnaj..." ''- Rose. -To... To jakiś słaby żart. -chłopak odłożył list na notes po czym ruszył w stronę komputera. -Znajdę tego Tsukishimę i po prostu mu to oddam. -Sho zasiadł do komputera i odpalił wyszukiwarkę. -Francis Tsukishima. -wpisał i kliknął enter. Jednak to co ujrzał było nie do uwierzenia. -Francis Tsukishima, gwałciciel zmarł miesiąc temu na atak serca! -w jego głowie dudniały słowa "Wystarczy, że wpiszesz w niego imię osoby, której wygląd znasz, a ona umrze na opisany przez ciebie sposób. Jeżeli nie sprecyzujesz okoliczności śmierci umrze ona na zawał serca w trakcie jednej minuty." Na zegarku widniała godzina 19:00. Chłopak natychmiast odszedł od komputera i chwycił za notes, chwilę mu się przyglądał po czym przemówił. -To bajka... to bajka... TO BAJKA! -powtarzał sobie. -Nie ma bata by takie coś istniało! -nagle zaczęły przemawiać jednak jego wewnętrzne pragnienia i zachcianki. -"Spróbuj!" -próbował się otrząsnąć. -"Przetestuj go!" -chłopak próbował się nie uśmiechać. -"WPISZ TAM CZYJEŚ IMIĘ!" -jego wewnętrzne pragnienia wygrały z głosem rozsądku. -Udowodnię, że to bajka. -tłumaczył sam siebie. -Po prostu wpiszę tam czyjeś imię... Przecież to nie dorzeczne by ktoś mógł zginąć od czegoś takiego. Kurosaki podszedł do biurka by wyjąć długopis z niebieskim wkładem z metalowej puszki na akcesoria. Następnie usiadł przed swoim szklanym stolikiem i położył na nim notes. Otworzył go na jednej z pustych stron, a następnie zdjął zawleczkę od długopisu. -Ale czyje imię zapisać? -zaczął się zastanawiać. -Bo jeśli to naprawdę działa to mogę kogoś zabić... -zdrowy rozsądek i tak się w nim tlił. -Wtedy został bym mordercą. Z drugiej strony nie możliwe by to działało. -po chwili jednak przypomniał mu się program, który dzisiaj oglądał. -Kaname Ootsuki zabił z premedytacją swoją żonę, a jednak nikt nie potrafi mu udowodnić winy. Skoro to ma być pierwsza i ostatnia próba to niech cierpi tak jak ona! -i tak oto Shotaro po raz pierwszy zapisał swój wyrok w czarnym zeszycie. Kaname Ootuski: 26 Luty 2006 r. Godzina 19:02. Targany wyrzutami sumienia po morderstwie żony chwyta za nóż i zadaje sobie czterdzieści cztery rany kute w skutek których wykrwawia się co doprowadza do jego śmierci. -No i co? -chłopak odłożył długopis i wziął do ręki pilota od telewizora by go włączyć. W Urbem News natomiast wrzało: "Protesty przed domem Kaname Ootsukiego!. -Więc jednak ściema. -chłopak odetchnął z ulgą jak i z lekkim zawiedzeniem jednocześnie przy tym oparł się o kanapę i lekko zmrużył oczy. -Pewnie ktoś postanowił wykorzystać śmierć Tsukishimy do stworzenia tego "magicznego zeszytu". -"Komunikat z ostatniej chwili!" -wiadomość ta przerwała sen chłopaka, który natychmiast otworzył oczy. -"KANAME OOTUSKI NIE ŻYJE! Nie znane są okoliczności, ale prawdopodobnie mężczyzna oszalał..." -reszta informacji nie docierała już do Shotaro. Wiedział jedno, zabił. -Zabiłem! -Shotaro upadł na kolana jednocześnie opierał się rękoma o podłogę. -Boję się... NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ BOJĘ! Moje ręce drżą z ekscytacji. Nie wieże w to czarny zeszyt, który pozwala mi na zabicie każdego kogo imię i wygląd znam. To niesamowite ale i... przerażające. NAĆPAŁEM SIĘ CZEGOŚ CZY COŚ?! -chłopak nie wiedział co myśleć i zaczął walić pięściami w podłogę. thumb-Hehehehe! I jak fajnie? -Shotaro usłyszał obcy mu głos przez co zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. -Tutaj jestem! -tajemniczy głos skierował Kurosakiego w stronę okna. Niepewny acz zaciekawiony wyjrzał za nie i ujrzał stojącego na drzewie demona. Gdy demon upewnił się, że chłopak go widzi, natychmiast zeskoczył z drzewa i przeniknął przez okno powodując wyraźny strach u czarnowłosego, który natychmiast za pomocą "pajączka" odsunął się od tajemniczej istoty. -Yo! -odparł radośnie Shinigami. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pokoju i zobaczył otwarty notatnik leżący na stole. Zaciekawiony co takiego wpisał chłopak ruszył w jego stronę. Nieznający zamiarów bestii, Sho powoli odsuwał się od niego próbując nie wzbudzić jego gniewu. -Więc to jednak ty znalazłeś notes Rose. -Shinigami podniósł notes przyjaciółki w dziwny sposób chwytając tylko za lewy górny róg. -Ka...name Ootsuki. No proszę twoje pierwsze morderstwo i już nawet wpisałeś przyczynę śmierci. -zaczął wczytywać się w zawartość. -Samookaleczenie? Brutalnie dzieciaku! Hehehehehehe! Większość ludzi nie miała by nawet jaj by wpisać tu kogokolwiek! Heheheheehehe! -Kim... nie raczej czym ty jesteś? -Ja? -demon zdziwił się pytaniem. -Jestem Gir, Shinigami. A ty to Kurosaki Shotaro. -Shi... SHINIGAMI?! I skąd znasz moje imię? Nie... po dzisiejszym nic już mnie chyba nie zdziwi. -Sho opuścił głowę na dół. -Wybacz! Nie wiedziałem, że ten notes jest własnością Shinigami! Błagam weź ten przeklęty notes i nie zabijaj mnie! -HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Jesteś świetny dzieciaku! -Gir rzucił notatnik Rosy prosto pod nogi Sho. -Niby czemu miałbym cię zabijać? Ten notes należał do mojej przyjaciółki, ale ona zginęła i prosiła go bym dostarczył go jakiejś kobiecie. Niestety jak przybyłem do tego świata to była burza, zapatrzyłem się no i zgubiłem notes. W momencie gdy go użyłeś prawo własności przeszło na ciebie, więc można śmiało powiedzieć, że od teraz jest twój. -Jest mój? -Kurosaki nagle przestał świadomie postrzegać rzeczywistość. -Aczkolwiek pamiętaj. Temu który użyje Notatnika Śmierci nie jest pisane ani niebo, ani piekło, trafisz do... -Z czymś takim mógłbym własnoręcznie wymierzać sprawiedliwość... -czerwonooki nie zwracał uwagi na słowa Gira. Był teraz w zupełnym transie wreszcie zyskał moc i cel, których tak bardzo pożądał. -Mordercy, gwałciciele mógłbym ich wszystkich! Mógłbym dokonać vendetty za Ayę! -O ej! -Gir wkurzył się lekceważącą postawą chłopaka w stosunku do niego. -Słuchasz ty mnie wogule? -O ej Shinigami! -ton głosu Shotaro nagle drastycznie się zmienił, nie był on już przerażony wizją śmierci, ale teraz bardziej jego ton przybrał barwę pełną determinacji i szaleństwa. -Wybacz, to nie grzeczne z mojej strony. Będę cię nazywał po prostu Gir. A więc mogę używać tego notesu do woli? -Tak. -odparł Shinigami. -Aczkolwiek konsekwencje po twojej śmierci... -Nie dbam o to. -natychmiast uciszył swojego Shinigami. -Raduj się Gir, jesteś świadkiem. -Świadkiem? -role się odwróciły. Teraz to Gir był przerażony postawą Shotaro. Jego wzrok wyraźnie mówił, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, przez chwilę był bardziej przerażający niż sam Shinigami. -Moich narodzin... -Sho podniósł notatnik i zaczął się uśmiechać. -Akceptuję te moc! Ja Shotaro Kurosaki będę łapał przestępców i rozwiązywał najbardziej zawiłe zagadki kryminalne, a następnie w ukryciu będę ich osądzał swoimi własnymi rękoma! W mroku i świetle, skryty, nie będę odpowiadał przed nikim. Zostanę mścicielem ludzkości, mieczem sprawiedliwości! -HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! JESTEŚ NAPRAWDĘ NAJLEPSZY! -Gir nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ekscytacji. -Od teraz będę ci towarzyszył! Podążał za tobą krok w krok by podziwiać jak daleko zajdziesz Kurosaki Shotaro! -W porządku... -Shotaro uśmiechnął się. -Zatrzymam cię sobie jako swoją maskotkę. Symbol mojej nowej mocy. -Arogancki Szczeniak... Aczkolwiek pamiętaj o jednym. Jestem Shinigami i nie stoję po niczyjej stronie. Jestem neutralny, a podążam za tobą bo jesteś ciekawy i z tobą uda mi się zabić tą przerażającą nudę. -W porządku, nie dbam o twoje motywy. -Kurosaki wyraźnie podkreślił iż nie zależy my na zdaniu Shinigamiego. -To dopiero początek! -Shotaro podszedł do okna, i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń jak gdyby chciał pochwycić niebo. -'Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, cierpienie za cierpienie!' ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Memento Mori